The Lonely Demon
by Amutoness
Summary: Ok! This is my first fanfic and it is Amuto! Amu is a top-ranked demon getting hunted down by the top-ranked black cat, Ikuto.Read what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Emily-chan: Ok ppl, this is my first fanfic so don't go hard on me**

**Amu: Oh, god, not another amuto story….**

**Ikuto: Awww amu don't you want to spend more time with me?**

**Amu: -blushes madly- No I do not!!!! -runs away-**

**Emily-chan and Ikuto: We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 1: Amu the "Cool and Spicy" Lonely Demon**

" There she is! It's Hinamori Amu, the top ranked demon ever!" a girl whispered.

" I know! I know! I heard that she kills fifty human a day!" another girl whispered back.

**Amu's POV**

Gosh, more demons talking about me? I visit my little city in hell and people have already started talking about me. Yeah, it is sort of true that I am the number one demon that's killed the most humans, but enough is enough.

I always act cold towards everyone because I can no longer trust anybody else. My parents were killed a few years back, by me. Yes, after I learned that my parents were trying to eat me, because I have this "special" amount of power that no other demon has, I killed them and burned down my house.

You see, I actually live on Earth, because it's easier to kill humans that way, but I visit my old city every now and then. Hell is filled with demons, black cats, and vampires. One group of black cats called Easter oppose demons and vampires for killing humans, so they try to kill us. Black cats are originally supposed to partner up with us and are more powerful than us, but if you are as powerful as me, then you would pretty much be on the same level as them.

And then we come to the topic of heaven. Heaven is filled with angels, Pegasus, and foxes. Angels partner up with Pegasus or foxes and usually fight against us. But that's only after you could partner up with a black cat. Who needs a partner, anyways though? Black cats disgust me, especially Easter.

**Ikuto's POV(somewhere else)**

"So all you have to do is get close to this Hinamori Amu girl and then kill her, ok? She's the top ranked demon and she needs to go down." a low voice said.

" As you wish, Gozen. " I said with my signature smirk. This was going to be fun, this little demon kid won't know what hit her. My freedom was yet to come.

**Emily-chan:Ok, I hoped you enjoyed it! My first fanfic ever, so please review! Ja, ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to explain that the review that was posted from me on this story was a ****mistake****. Yeah, so I just wanted to say that, just in case you noticed it or anything:) And thanks for the reviews!**

**Emily-chan:I'm back! And this chapter will be much longer, I promise!**

**Ran, Suu, and Miki: Hey!! How come we're not in this fanfic!**

**Emily-chan: Gomen T~T**

**Dia: I really don't want to be in this fanfic, anyways….**

**Emily-chan: What?! -curls up in corner-**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia: We do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**Chapter 2: Amu the Demon vs. Ikuto the Black Cat**

"Another human…" Amu says as she looks through the alleyway.

Sighing, Amu says "**My dark heart, Unlock!"**Her fingers making L signs around the Humpty Lock hanging from her choker.

"**Demon Transformation, Amulet Demon!" **Amu was wearing a black shoulder-cut top that reached right above her abs, white puffy sleeves popping out of her top. Her black skirt stuck out with white layers under. A white belt tied around her waist, forming a sharp bow on her back. Devil horns and tails sprang out of her skin and huge black feathered wings fluttered around her.

"**Shadow Daggers!**" Amu said, holding out her right arm. Five daggers with black fire on the ends floated around her hand, and then, launched forward. In less than five seconds, the man was dead. Blood splattered across Amu's face as she rubbed the Humpty Lock.

"Hmm…What a strong demon…" a husky voice called out.

Amu turned her head around and saw in the dark, a boy with navy blue hair and midnight glowing eyes. The eyes shined glistened in the full moon. But what deceived her was his black cat ears and tail.

Amu growled, getting ready for battle. "You just earned yourself a death wish!"

**Ikuto's Pov**

" So you're the top-ranked demon, Amu?" I asked. This girl had back-length bubblegum pink hair with dull golden eyes that could cut glass. I knew I could kill her right then and there, but I decided to get close to her, like Gozen said.

Amu raised her hand and a black trident came out of thin air. She pointed the trident at me and lurched forward.

I smirked and said" You're gonna have to try to do better than that, Amu…"

"Shut up! I hate all of you black cats!" she yelled at me.

" I see you want to start playing rough, huh?" I whispered into her ear.

**Amu's POV**

" Ehhh!!??" I jumped back, falling on the perverted cat. That was so freaky, how did he get behind me? And then I noticed I was still on him.

" I thought you said you hated me?" he smirked playfully.

"Sh-shut up!" I said, finding my face getting hot.

" Mhmmm..Why is your face all red, Amu?" he asked and carried me bridal style.

Out of my embarrassment, my transformation undid itself. The cat person leaned his face into mine, my face getting redder by every passing second. He smirked and suddenly dropped me back on the cold, hard floor.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my head." Why did you do that?!" I yelled.

"Hmmm? You wanted me to carry you longer?" he asked, his eyes dancing in the night.

"No. I. Did. Not." I said, stubbornly. It did feel sorta nice though…Wait! What are you thinking Amu! No! No! He is a black cat!

" Anyhow, I just came to have a little chat. Ja, ne." He said, ready to jump back into the night.

"Wait! Well….umm..you see….ehh…what is your….ummm…n-n-name?" I found the courage to ask.

Smirking, he said "Call me Ikuto."

"Ok..Ikuto.." I said, but he had already leaped out of the alley.

**Ikuto's Pov**

_Hmmm..it seems I have her exactly where I want her…and out of all the people, she was the one. So gullible and innocent-like…it makes me sick._

**The Next Day…**

**Amu's POV**

"I'm going to be late again…" I groaned as I grabbed my X-clip and tied my bangs back, letting the rest of my hair fall down my back.

Seiyo Middle School was the school that I was going to go to. I lived in a small apartment, alone. After school I had to work in a small café as a waitress to earn what humans call "money" for my apartment.

_It'll be easier if I fly, right? It's not like anybody's going to see me…_

I let my wings come out and flew to school in less than 10 seconds.

"Oh, aren't you Hinamori-san?" A boy with prince-like blonde hair and ruby red eyes asked me from behind as I was walking, "I'm Hotori Tadase, pleased to meet you." The Tadase guy held out his hand.

_I have to admit, he does look pretty cute..but, he's a human and I'm a demon._

"And? What's it to you?" I asked coldly, not turning my head. I could tell that he started fidgeting or something.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hinamori-san!" Tadase said and walked on.

I sighed, sometimes it was hard to ignore humans, they had this emotion thing that told you right away if they were sad or happy or something else.

_Oh well ,_I thought and hurried of to the 7th grade star class.

**Normal POV**

"Minna-san! Quiet down!! We have a new student today! Her name is Himamori Amu." Nikaidou-sensei shouted to his class. He slid the door open and a girl with back-length bubblegum pink hair held back with a X-clip stepped in. Her uniform had different details such as a red armband pinned to her blazer, a black belt around her button up shirt, and plaid, red legwarmers.

"Do you have anything to say to your new classmates?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

"Yeah, it's _Hinamori _Amu. Idiot." Amu said right in front of the teacher's face.

"She's so…….**Cool and Spicy**!" All the students exclaimed at once.

"Ok…uhh, well, you could sit next to Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Nikidou stammered.

" Whatever." Amu said and walked carelessly to the back of the room, next to Nagihiko.

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chan!" He had very long dark purple hair for a boy.

"Mhm." Amu hummed boringly and looked out the window, waiting for school to end.

**At the Royal Garden**

"So did you see that demon's Humpty Lock too, Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked him, sitting in his chair like a real king.

"Of course, so what's the plan king?" Nagihiko playfully joked.

"Don't take these matters so light! And I've already made up the plan. All we have to do is get close to her, maybe even invite her to be a guardian." Tadase explained.

"And what about us, huh?" A boy with crazy orange hair came in with a petite little girl that had long, blond curls that reached below her waist.

"I agree. We aren't just a house full of bored angels, are we?" She asked.

"Oh, Souma Kukai and Mashiro Rima! How was your first day of middle school?" Tadase asked.

"First day? Are you kidding me? This is my _second _year." Kukai pointed out. Everybody ignored him.

"So like I said, we need to get close to Hinamori-san. Once we are close enough, we take her Humpty Lock, then, we kill her. Got it?" Tadase repeated.

"Sounds a bit harsh if you ask me." Rima said after sipping her tea.

"I guess I'll ask her to join the guardians, then." Nagihiko said, rubbing a strand of his long, dark purple hair.

"Then it's settled, the meeting is over." Tadase finally declared.

_Finally, everybody thought and left._

**Amu's POV**

_Stupid job…I hate the uniforms, _I thought pulling down my uniform skirt while balancing a tray in my hand. The uniform was puffy, slutty, and pink. The top part of the uniform showed part of my cleavage and there was this big bow on my back, the skirt wasn't puffy, but tight and very short, making it hard to walk without showing off my panties.

"Humans are so pervertish…" I said to myself.

"Hmmm..even more pervertish than me?" I turned around and dropped my tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, I'm back! And can you guys tell me if Amu should me colder than she is right now? Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!**

**The Awesome People List:**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi**

**shugocharapimp**

**sweettara10**

**broken lolita doll **

**Neko Alice-chan**

**Muppiegurl**

**Sylashan Ryuken Hiroshi**

**Ayame Koyama**

**Lolipop Rina**

**Emily-chan:So…..Where are all my Shugo chara members?**

**-Silence-**

**Emily-chan:Where is everyone!!-runs in a different direction-**

**Shugo Chara Cast:-pops out of nowhere- We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 3: Planned Secrets**

_Flashback…_

_Stupid job…I hate the uniforms, _I thought pulling down my uniform skirt while balancing a tray in my hand. The uniform was puffy, slutty, and pink. The top part of the uniform showed part of my cleavage and there was this big bow on my back, the skirt wasn't puffy, but tight and very short, making it hard to walk without showing off my panties.

"Humans are so pervertish…" I said to myself.

"Hmmm..even more pervertish than me?" I turned around and dropped my tray.

_End of flashback…._

**Amu's POV**

.God. It was that stupid perverted cat, Ikuto. In the café. Right in front of me.

"Go away, idiot." I said bending down to pick up my tray.

"Amu, so you like to wear strawberry patterned?" Ikuto asked, that smirk getting wider by the second.

I quickly got up again and tugged on my skirt, feeling my face get hot. I tried ignoring him, putting the tray on top of a trash can. Out of all the places, why in this café?

"Aren't you going to say something, Amu?" He playfully asked, dragging my name in his deep voice.

I looked around to see if anybody was watching. Then, I slapped him in the face, with dark fire in my hands.

He smirked, his black ears and tail popping out and wrapped his tail around me. I was starting to suffocate. I glared at him and pulled his tail as hard as I could. He let out a little yelp and I started to laugh at him.

"Hmph, if that's the way you want to play, then all you had to do was ask, Amuuu.."He purred at the last few words. His face leaned into mine and I stared deep into his eyes. His arms gripped around my waist so tight. What was he doing? And when our lips were practically touching, something stopped us, wait, I mean _someone_ stopped us.

"Hinamori-san!" it was Tadase and he looked pissed. "Stay away from Hinamori-san, you thieving cat!"

"Ta-ta-tadase-kun! What are you doing here?" I was sort of shocked to see him. And wasn't he a human? How did he know about Ikuto?

"How does he know you?" I asked Ikuto but he was no longer there.

"Tadase? How did you know he was a black cat?" I asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hinamori-san? He just looked like a cat." Tadase said, confused.

"Ohh" I said.

"And you should probably get back to work, Hinamori-san! I just stopped by on this street and I thought I saw you." He explained before walking off.

**Tadase's POV**

_That girl is really stupid…at least I know that Easter also wants in on her power…_

**Ikuto's POV**

_That stupid angel is getting in my way! I must kill her and claim my prize before he does. But.._

_Flashback…_

_I purred as I said her name and leaned in toward her face, so delicate and pale…._

_End of flashback.._

"I wonder why I did that..." I said aloud.

"Did what?" the deep voice echoed through my apartment. Gozen.

"Betsuni." I said and decided to pay her a little visit.

**Amu's POV**

_It was so weird today, with Tadase and Iku-_I started blushing when I remembered what happened. I kept telling myself to stop thinking about it. But, it was hard to when you have nothing to do but sit in a lonely apartment all night.

I decided to step out onto my balcony. There was a full moon and a pleasant breeze blowing.

"I feel a bit better now."I said, letting my long hair flow in the wind.

"Me too, Amu."I heard a husky voice say from behind.

"Huh?!"I yelled and turned around so quickly that I found my head pressed against Ikuto's chest. I could smell his cologne and feel his heart pounding every few second, which was the exact opposite of my heart, pounding every millisecond.

"Do you really think snuggling into me will make me like you?"He asked. My senses suddenly came back to me and I quickly turned the opposite direction, catching only a glimpse of his midnight blue eyes.

"Shut up."I said, hiding my blush.

"You're cute when you act stubborn, you know?"Ikuto said.

I finally turned around and saw Ikuto in all black clothes and his eyes shining in the moonlight more than ever. His usual smirk plastered across his face.

"I'm going to bed so go away now."I said and walked into my apartment. Unsurprisingly, he followed me inside.

And then I sensed a human signal. My black wings shot out like guns and I flew into a dark alleyway.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Damn't, she's probably going to kill another human, _I thought_._ I sighed and followed her, my ears and tail popping out.

What I saw surprised me, Amu was getting beaten up. By a human.

What the hell! Isn't she a demon! Then I saw it, the man was holding a knife. I could see the girl being pinned to the wall, and there were a few blood spots here and there. Her wings were gone and I had the notion to help her, but I decided to wait and see what happens, I needed to see how long she can withstand a human with a knife.

Various screams came out from her and I almost went to help her when I heard Gozen's voice.

"Don't help her, this is your chance to take advantage of her! Wait for the man to leave and then kill her." The voice ordered.

"What ever happened to get close to her?" I asked.

"That was before the angel came."He simply replied and went away.

"Ik-Ikuto!"I then heard Amu scream and before thinking, flew to help her.

Even through my own eyes, it wasn't a pretty sight. I knocked the dude out and threw him across the street, yeah, I was that strong.

Amu was bleeding all over, even her eyes were dripping with tears mixed with blood. Her school uniform was ripped and torn.

I sighed, and carried her in my arms, jumping from tree to tree and finally making it to her apartment. Where she finally gained conscious, and started shouting until she fell down again.

I really didn't know what to do with her. Then I remembered what Gozen told me.

_It was nice few days, but, oh well…_

I took out my hand and claws as sharp as knives came out. I took a quick look at her sleeping on her bed before killing her.

But then, she snuggled closer to me grabbing the ends of my shirt. You could see a small smile form on her lips. I stopped breathing for a second. What was I supposed to do now?

I gently tried to take her hand off, but she was grabbing on pretty hard. After one final pull, she woke up and let go.

"Ahhh! Get out of my apartment you perverted cat!"She shouted, blushing hard.

"Aww, Amu. Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?"I asked.

"Sh-sh-shut up!"She stuttered and jumped up, only falling back down.

"You should really change, Amuu.."I slurred at her ripped uniform.

After one quick look at her uniform, her face turned a bright red color and she tried using all her strength to kick me out of the house, but with her condition, it was like a stick in front of a tree trunk.

I smirked and said "I'm not leaving anytime, so you might as well go shower, or maybe I could join you, too." I knew that did it. She started fumbling with her pajamas and stomped(in the best way she could) to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I smirked and then I noticed the Humpty Lock. That's why the kiddy angel was after her! The Humpty Lock was a holy tool that only powered up angels. I lifted up my Dumpty Key. Nobody has ever tried unlocking the Humpty Lock. I knew it wouldn't work, even if I tried to unlock it. There needed to be a very close relationship with trust and all that other shit.

_Maybe I could use the Humpty Lock to my advantage….._

I took the Humpty Lock and jumped out of the house through the balcony window, right after I heard the water being turned off.

**Amu's POV**

I was relieved when I saw that the cat boy was no longer here. Wait, something was missing. After a few minutes of running around my room and throwing everything around, I finally figured out what was missing. My Humpty Lock. The only thing left from my little sister before she died.

_Flashback…_

"Ami! Stay back!"I yelled.

"No! This demon's mine!"The black cat shouted and ran straight threw Ami's body, claw first.

"Ami! No!"I ran at top speed to her bloody body.

"Onee-chan…Here…have this.."She lifted her hand up weakly and handed her the bloody Humpty Lock. "I've always wanted you to have it."

Those were her last words, also after saying that my parents were planning to kill me.

"Ami..no…."I cried. I couldn't save my own little sister.

I stayed with her in that dark alley until the next day, crying the whole time.

_End of flashback……_

I gritted my teeth.

_Ikuto…that bastard…I'll kill him. Tomorrow._

**Next Day**

**Tadase's POV**

"It looks as if the cat is already ahead of us."I grunted.

"Shall we take action right now then?" Nagihiko asked.

"The next time any of us spot the demon and the cat boy together, call us and we shall take action." I explained to everyone. After all, I was King's chair.

"Actually, how about I make you a deal, kiddy angel?"Everyone turned their heads to see the cat boy.

I could see the glistening Humpty Lock in his hands. Everyone gasped.

"How did you get that?"Kukai was the first to ask.

"That's not important right now. If I give you this lock, then will you help me kill this Amu girl?"He asked.

That was actually a good idea. We might even be able to kill both with the Humpty Lock.

"You've got yourself a deal, cat boy."I said as he threw the Humpty Lock to me.

He smirked, "Tonight I'll get a hold of her and I'll call you guys to come, got it?"

"Sure."Rima said, sipping her tea.

_Tonight the guardians shall kill both….._

**Ikuto's POV**

Tonight shall be the night I get my freedom……

**Amu's POV**

I'll get him tonight in the darkest alleyway, even without my Humpty Lock. I examined the gun I was holding and smiled.

Tonight will be fun……

**Ok! Hoped ya liked it! Please review! Ja ne:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry if this took longer than the other chapters! Somehow I accidently deleted the program I was using, yeah, I'm a loser:) By the way, only girl demons and angels could transform in this story, and if you haven't noticed yet, angels aren't exactly on the good side. Thanks for the reviews! Anyhoo, here it is!**

**Emily-chan:Hey people!**

**Utau:How come I'm not with Ikuto? He's mine!**

**Emily-chan:He's your brother…..**

**Utau:And?!**

**Emily-chan:Just walk away…….**

**Utau:We do not own Shugo Chara in any way! But Ikuto's mine!**

**Chapter 4: Tonight**

**Amu's Pov**

For some reason, that Nagihiko guy didn't talk to me at all in class. He just kept looking away, even when I glared straight at him. He just stared back for a few seconds, then turned away.

Right now, I was running around the café, trying to take everybodys'orders.

"Shit…" I muttered as I try to clean this coffee stain off my uniform.

After a few more hours of serving teenage perverts and tired adults, my shift was finally over.

_Time to take action…._

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed, it was time already. My nap was just about over, anyways.

Now, now…..I tried sensing her, what I heard were humans getting killed. Wait, how could she be killing humans? She couldn't transform.

_Oh well…._

I jumped from tree to tree, it was starting to get dark, and the gray clouds weren't exactly helping either.

And then that's when I saw her, in the darkest alley I've seen.

She smiled cruelly, her bangs covering her eyes and pointed a gun at me.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said in this creepy voice. "Give me back the Humpty Lock and I won't kill you."

I gritted my teeth and called kiddy angel.

"You called?" He asked with all his little friends in less than five seconds.

I nodded my head to signal for the fight to begin.

**Normal POV**

Tadase stepped up in front of Ikuto, facing Amu.

"T-t-tadase?!" Amu exclaimed, dropping her gun in surprise.

"Shit!" Amu yelled right before Tadase held up two fingers together in front of his face.

A gigantic halo formed around him, and a wind was blowing around him, like a tornado surrounding his figure. His eyes were closed and he starting mumbling something before yelling.

"I summon…..Pegasus!" He yelled and a golden Pegasus came forth, its wings spreading out.

"**Holy Missile!**" He yelled and his Pegasus starting storing energy in his mouth, then let it out.

Amu's black wings extended and she flew straight up, the missile tagging along.

"It's impossible to dodge a holy missile while the Pegasus is still alive!" Tadase shouted out.

"Well then, I guess there's just one option left then." Amu said and flew faster than ever to the ground, then suddenly shooting straight through the alley, only an inch away from the ground, and picked up her gun.

In a matter of milliseconds, Amu turned around and pointed the gun at the Pegasus and shot it five times. The missile dropped to the ground and exploded right in back of the still Amu.

Blood covered every inch of the Pegasus and splattered across everyones feet and Amu and Tadase's face.

And then it started to pour with rain.

"No!" Tadase shouted. "That was my Pegasus!"

"Do you honestly think I was that stupid?" Amu said coldly, her face was dripping with blood from the rain.

"Shi-!" Were the last letters Tadase was able to say before the Humpty Lock dropped out of his pocket.

"The Humpty Lock!" Amu yelled and flew straight towards it, picking it up.

"I can't believe you killed that Pegasus….." Amu turned around and for the first time noticed Ikuto. The other angels flew away before Amu could identify who they were, and Tadase had also managed to fly away.

"That stupid idiot didn't even know how to use the Humpty Lock. If he really knew it, then he would know that the Humpty Lock was only able to power up if it was next to the Dumpty Key for angels." Amu said.

"But first…..I need to kill you. This is why I don't trust anybody, all I end up with is pain." Amu gave a straight glare to Ikuto and lifted up her gun.

"Like you have any experience." Ikuto sneered at her.

"Experience?!" Amu yelled, by now her eyes were filled with tears, or was it the rain? Ikuto couldn't tell. "What do you know?! You don't even know how it feels to be pained by every person you thought you could trust!" Amu's thoughts were filled with her memories of her parents, and her best friend.

"What the hell…?" Ikuto muttered. "Why are you even telling me this?"

Then she burned the gun and said "Screw this gun, I can take you on myself."

"**My dark heart, Unlock!"**Her fingers making L signs around the Humpty Lock hanging from her choker.

"**Demon Transformation, Amulet Demon!" **Amu was wearing her usual transformation outfit.

"Oh well…I guess a little fight wouldn't hurt." Ikuto said and his ears and tail popped out.

By now, the rain was getting so heavy that everything looked blurry.

Amu lifted her hand up and a fan came out.

"Knives!" She commanded and sharp knives came popping out of the fan.

"**Fan Shooter!**" Amu yelled and the knives went shooting out of the fan towards Ikuto.

He smirked and dodged all of them, landing on his feet.

"You missed one." Amu smiled and Ikuto turned around and a large cut formed on his arm. Blood dripped from his arm.

"Damn…." Ikuto whispered.

"I guess this is for real then." Ikuto said and large claws came out of his hands. He shot forward, ready to go through Amu. He thought Amu would swear and try to dodge, but she didn't.

Amu just stood there, widening her eyes at the same attack that killed her little sister, the one she wasn't able to prevent.

Then it all came back. All her childhood memories exploded in her head after all these years she had tried to keep in. She dropped to the ground and started sobbing away.

Ikuto didn't know why, but he stopped his attack. "Why are you crying?"

Amu looked up in shock, why did he want to know?

"Not that I care, anyways." Ikuto looked away.

At that, Amu started laughing, she hadn't laughed in years, it felt good.

"Then why are you asking?" Amu asked.

"Why do you wanna know, _Amu?_" He whispered in her ear.

"Yahhhhh!" She yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Do what, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked with his usual smirk.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Amu said and slapped his arm.

He winced and she remembered his cut.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amu yelled.

"You're so forgiving,_ Amu_." Ikuto held up her chin.

"N-n-no I'm not!" She stuttered and swiped his hand away, more gently this time.

"Here climb on." Amu spread her wings and motioned for him to climb on her back.

"Aren't I a bit heavy for you?" Ikuto asked lifting up one eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten that I'm not human?" Amu asked.

"But I thought you wanted to kill me." Ikuto said.

"W-w-well I'll kill you later, then!" She said. "Just get on!"

"Aww, you want me that badly, don't you?" He asked as he climbed on.

"Hachoo!" Amu sneezed. "Hurry up! I don't want to get sick!"

Ikuto was surprised at how cold she was, she was even slightly shaking.

And when they reached her apartment, Amu could barely get up. She sort of limped to her room, trying to reach her bed.

"You're not going to invite me inside?" Ikuto asked taking one step inside. He sighed when he saw Amu sleeping on the floor. Why did he always get stuck in this situation?

"Kill her. Right now." It was Gozen.

Ikuto sweat dropped a little.

"Have you forgotten our deal already?" Gozen asked.

Ikuto slowly lifted one claw above Amu's chest.

Right when he was about to thrust the claw through her heart, he started getting dizzy.

Shit, it was all the blood lost, he thought. He dropped right next to her.

**Tadase's POV**

"I'm sorry my master, I wasn't able to bring back the Humpty Lock." I said.

"I guess that I should probably let Fujisaki be in charge of this operation, then." Her mysterious voice said the one thing I hoped would never escape her lips.

"No! I..have a plan! I will bring back the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key!" I lied, well not technically though.

"I already know who has the Dumpty Key!" She yelled icily.

"Of course." I said nervously.

"I'll get rid of her using Fujisaki's help, you are dissmissed." She lifted her Holy Wand and started storing energy.

"B-b-but, mast-" I started to say but then I felt my heart stop, I fell down cold.

"You just wait, Amu, I will kill you with higher measures. This angel was nothing but a mere test." Her icy voice spoke.

**Ok! Yup, that was the battle! Sorry if you were expecting more action, but Tadase got his ass kicked! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter probably took the longest time, gomen. And there's some more blood and a bit more cussing, too. Anyhoo, I think I'm making the relationship with Amu and Ikuto going too fast. What do you think? Hmm…I'll just start the story now.**

**Emily-chan:I really have no idea what to say.**

**Pepe-chi:Me neither…**

**Emily-chan:-jumps up-When did you get here?!**

**Pepe-chi:Didn't you invite me….?**

**Emily-chan:Uhh, no.**

**Yaya-chi:I did!**

**Emily-chan:-jumps higher-You people are scaring mehh!!!!-flies to foreign country-**

**Pepe-chi and Yaya-chi:We don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 5: Done, Done, and Done**

Ikuto woke up to the smell of eggs. He remembered his arm and saw several bandages wrapped around it. Then it all suddenly flashed back to him, he was _this close_ to killing Amu.

_Shit_, he thought, he wished he killed her. Well, there's always next time.

"Since you're already up, you might as well get the hell out of my apartment." A voice interuppted Ikuto's thoughts.

"You were watching me sleep while putting on these bandages, weren't you?" Ikuto had already started his jokes at seven in the morning.

"Sh-shut up!" Amu yelled as she held up a pan ready to knock out his eye sockets.

"If you really wanted me all to yourself, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed." Ikuto started smirking.

Amu growled slightly and threw the pan at him.

Of course Ikuto was too fast as he leaped up to the top of her balcony.

"As much as I know you want me to stay, I can't. But…maybe next time we can play some more, Amu." Ikuto jumped off.

Amu was furious._ Who does that bastard think he is, anyways? _She sighed and went to finish her breakfast.

Thank goodness it was a Saturday, Amu decided to head to the mall. Maybe even kill some humans if she had the chance. She finished the rest of her scrambled eggs and decided to go change.

**Amu's POV**

I laid against the mall building, watching out to see any humans that I could easily kill. I was wearing pink X-clips as two ponytails on my hair under a black hat that had bear ears popping out from the sides and an X for the mouth with eyes on the front. I was wearing a long thin, black coat that reached from my neck to my thighs, my shirt was a light pink tank top that showed a centimeter of my stomach. Under my coat were black skinny jeans and high top pink Converse. I slung a pink messenger bag with a black skull on it over my shoulder.

Even though it was spring, I always dressed like this. "Gotcha." I muttered as a little girl was running into an alleyway, trying to catch the balloon she had accidently let go of.

My black wings shot out as I ran into the alleyway.

"Who are yo-" She begin to speak but got cut off by my devil tail twisting around her neck.

"Gone, gone, and gone." I sighed as I licked some blood off of my tail.

"Little girls like you really shouldn't do that, you know?" a voice called out. I looked all around but saw no one.

"What the…" I dropped my tail. I must be hearing things, right?

"Actually, you're not hearing things. I know who you are, Himamori Amu. But me, you'll never guess." The voice playfully said.

"You better watch out!" The voice shouted before charging like a cheetah to me with these sharp claws, cutting my side. Blood shot out.

"Shit!" That hurt, but the figure was so fast that it just looked like a blurry black blob to me.

**Normal POV**

"What about again?!" The blob shot out again cutting her other side.

"Sh-shit!" Amu repeated more weakly.

"And again!" By now the voice sounded like it was coming from a psycho.

The figure kept coming at Amu from all these different angles, faster each time. The figure was so fast that every time it hit Amu, Amu was in the air and she never touched the ground because the figure was always there to stab her with those claws.

"God damn't!" Amu yelled before jumping up high in the air and transforming.

Her transformation looked all bloody already.

"**Shadow Daggers**!" Daggers shot out everywhere in the alley, not missing an inch.

At the sound of blood dripping on the ground, Amu turned her head and saw a figure.

"Hmm…looks like you found me." The figure slowly stepped out and revealed a purple fox with a long purple tail that glimmered and shined as if it were hair.

The purple fur and tail almost looked too familiar.

Amu glared at the fox, her black wings spreading and waiting for takeoff. Her hand held a black trident which she had already lit with flames.

The fox as well lit its tail with a blue lightning flame.

"You catch on fast, don't you?" The fox asked.

"You can say that." Amu replied as she glided on the ground towards the fox with high speed.

The fox moved aside at just the right time. But in that split second Amu teleported to the position of where the fox was facing her and charged the trident through the fox.

The fox grunted and tried to get up, "**Kyubi Recovery!**" It finally yelled after several attempts to stand up.

"You're cramp'n my style, kid. But I'm not gonna be as easy as Tadase, just a heads up." With that, the fox charged in a different direction and left, leaving a confused Amu.

The sting of her cuts brought her out of her thoughts.

"Shit…I need to train more." Amu had never been hunted down by so many angels and foxes. All her life it was just killing humans and living in hell. She sighed and undid her transformation. The blood had stopped dripping from her and she decided to try shopping as a normal human would.

"Well, if it isn't Amu-chan!" A gentle voice came while Amu was strolling alongside stores.

Amu turned her head and came face to face with Nagihiko.

"What do you want?" Amu asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't shop around in a mall?" Nagihiko asked defensively.

Amu sighed, she didn't want to get close to any humans.

"Whatever." Amu said before walking in a music store. Of course, Nagihiko followed her in.

Amu looked at the cds and posters of rock singers. Amu walked to the headphones sections and picked a black one up with pink skulls on each ear speaker.

For some reason, she enjoyed wearing headphones more than earphones, it just gave her a nice vibe of music.

After paying for it with her hard-worked cash, she took out her red Zune and threw away the earphones in a nearby trash can, replacing it with her new headphones.

"A bit wasty today, aren't we?" Nagihiko was still following her.

"Don't you have a life?" Amu asked coldly.

"Yup. I go to the mall, I dance, I do lots of stuff." Nagihiko said, not getting the point.

"Then why don't you dance your ass out of my sight?!" Amu was getting irritated and pissed.

"Sure, just be careful tonight!" Nagihiko put his arm around Amu and walked away.

"What…tonight?" Amu had no idea what he meant and she swore that she felt some kind of pulse when Nagihiko put his arm around her.

I need to think this over, she thought before heading out the slide doors of the mall.

**Nagihiko POV(7:45 P.M.)**

_Hmmm, it went exactly as I planned. It's too hard to believe how stupid that demon is. Tadase was always a weakling too, anyways._

"But…I wonder if that black cat will appear." I said to myself.

"Appear where?" Damn, it was the cat. "Oh, and by the way, I have a name. It's Ikuto."

I turned around and saw Ikuto sitting on a tree branch. I had to be careful and not tell him anything. I'm not going to make the same mistake as Tadase.

"Nowhere." I sneered before running at top speed to a nice hiding spot. Then my watch beeped. It was time.

I turned back into a fox and lit my tail. I jumped from building to building and stopped at Amu's apartment, where she was sitting out on her balcony, starring out at the sky.

"So we meet again?" I asked.

"What the-" Amu had a chance to say before she started coughing violently and holding her chest.

"Looks like the poison worked." I smiled evilly.

"P-p-pois-s-son?" The demon managed to spit out before blood was thrown from her mouth after a cough. She tried getting up but I jumped on her and nailed my paw to the back of her face.

"You will die in a matter of minutes so just shut up." I said calmly.

While holding her chest she spread out her black wings and I felt something sharp on my paw. It was her devil horns.

I yelped and tried removing my paw, but her devil tail was tightly tied around my paw.

"Are you mad?! Let go!" I yelled. The pain was getting worse, I started seeing blood seek out from under my paw.

I used my other paw to slash at her tail and she finally let go.

"Ouch…" I lifted my paw my up and blood was dripping from it. I looked to Amu and she was on her knees, coughing up blood.

I walked up to her and chewed off her Humpty Lock with my teeth. "I'll take this, now."

Amu's tail wrapped around my neck. Damn't, that tail was so annoying!

She tried her best to get up, while carrying something.

She ate what she was carrying. Oh god, no. That was antidote.

"Don't underestimate me, Nagihiko." She smiled.

"What the, how did you know?" I was completely surprised.

"I've noticed at school you always hung out with Tadase, and when Tadase came to battle me, he came with a few people. Also, while you were attacking me at the mall, you called me _Himamori_ Amu which Nikidou calls me in class. And don't you think it's weird how I saw you right after the fight? Also, I could feel your poison and that little clue you gave me, which in my opinion, was stupid of you. So I waited out here for you to come." Amu concluded. She was good, much smarter than I thought.

"And now…" She said. "I'm going to kill you heartlessly" Amu tightened her tail which I had forgotten about around my neck.

I couldn't breathe, I was going to di-.

**Amu's POV**

"Gone, gone, and….gone." I repeated before licking off some blood off my tail.

**Yup yup. There ya have it. What do you want the next chappy to be about? Mail me or put it in your review, which you will do RIGHT?! And is there anything I should change? Yeahh, so I hope you enjoyed this chappy:) And eat a lotta turkey=3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate what you guys are telling mehh! So Ima just start right now…..**

**Emily-chan:HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: My birthday was a few days ago.....**

**Emily-chan:Yeah, but I didn't have time so I'm going to make it up for you by giving you a present!**

**Ikuto:A present?-.-**

**Emily-chan:Yup! An Amuto scene:)**

**Ikuto:I guess that's satisfying enough.**

**Emily-chan:I'm guessing that's a thank you..?**

**Ikuto:Sure, now if you don't mind, I need to get ready for my big scene.-goes into dressing room-**

**Emily-chan:We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 6: Partnership Ceremony**

Amu was getting ready for school on Monday before her cell phone rang. When she picked it up her ears almost exploded.

"AMU-CHIII!!!!!" A very cheering Yaya greeted her old friend.

"If this isn't important I will kill you." Amu grumply greeted her back, well in her way.

"Yaya-chi is having a Partnership Ceremony tomorrow!" Yaya proudly announced.

"Why would you partner up with a black cat?" Amu couldn't believe that somebody in their right mind would actually partner up with an overly hyper girl like Yaya.

"My ceremony is going to tonight at the Demon Palace. I'm partnering up with Kairi!" Yaya ignored Amu's question.

"And you're inviting me?" Amu asked.

"Well, we did hang out a lot, right?" Yaya asked, "So I'll see you tonight, ok? And try to dress a bit more formally !"

"Wait, Yaya I never said I would co-" Yaya had already cut off Amu.

Amu sighed as she snapped her phone and raced to school.

Ikuto was walking into a park when his phone rang.

"Yo." Ikuto greeted his cousin.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi. I invite you to my Partnership Ceremony." Ikuto's old cousin, Kairi explained.

"And you really think I would come?" Ikuto asked him.

"You are one of my rather close cousins, anyways. And I have already contacted Utau." Kairi replied calmly.

"You invited Utau?" Ikuto widened his eyes a bit.

"Was I not supposed to?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, she's an angel. What if some demons go and kill her?" Ikuto shut his phone right after Kairi explained the details of the party.

Ikuto knew that if Utau went to Hell, there was a possibility that all the demons would hunt her down. He guessed that he was going to have to go to this ceremony.

Amu looked lazily at the empty desk next to her while the teacher was explaining how to draw scatter plots.

"Oh yes! I forgot to announce that Fujisaki Nagihiko will no longer be coming to this school!" Nikaidou-sensei said while scratching his head.

Various awws and questions spread throughout the classroom.

"And class is over!" He said right before the bell rang.

Amu packed and headed out until she was stopped on the school steps by a girl with long, blond curls and a petite figure with the same round, golden honey eyes as Amu.

"Hinamori Amu, right?" The girl asked, "You were the demon that killed Tadase and Nagihiko."

Amu was so shocked by what the girl just said. "What the…?"

"Before you try to kill me, I will tell you I am an angel."She said calmly. "By the way, it's Mashiro Rima. But call me Mashiro-san."

"Do you want to die early?" Amu thought the little girl had lost it.

"Actually, I don't exactly have the desire to kill you. More like, I want to be your friend. For some odd reason, I can feel a bright radiance from you." Rima explained.

"What? Are you kidding me? A bright radiance, it's more like the opposite for me." Amu thought this girl was joking.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Hinamori-san." Rima left Amu standing there, dumbfounded. Amu wondered why this girl called her by her last name when she was planning to be friends.

Amu had a slight thought that maybe this girl was trying to trick her. She decided to ignore that thought and raced to work.

"May I take your order?" Amu asked a man in the corner.

"Of course, sweetheart." He said, eyeing Amu's short skirt. "Maybe we can play a little bit later, kitty."

It only took Amu two times to twitch her eye before she slapped him with the menu she was carrying.

"Damn perverts….." Amu said, leaving the table.

"Wait! I'm not done with you, yet!" The man said pulling on Amu's bow ribbon. "Did I tell you how nice you look in that uniform yet?" He was starting to reach under her skirt.

Without twitching, Amu lifted her fist up and knocked the living daylights out of the horny man.

"Hinamori! My office now!" Her stingy boss called out.

A few minutes later a jobless Amu was cursing to herself outside of the café. Oh well, she was going to quit anyways.

She sighed when she remembered Yaya's ceremony. Amu checked the time, there was still a few hours before the ceremony would start.

Amu carelessly flew to her apartment and got ready for the ceremony.

She stepped out of the apartment with her pink hair gleaming and loosely braided onto her shoulder and swaying in front of her stomach. She was wearing a black mini top hat on one side of her head with a few red roses on it. Her lips were crimson red and her face looked as pale as ever. She was wearing a black choker with a red rose dangling on the bottom. Her dress was topless and black, it reached to the bottom of her thighs and had many layers of black and red. Amu had high heels with fishnet stockings and fishnet arm warmers.

Amu spread her wings and got ready to go to Hell, before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Going to the ceremony too, ehh?" It was none other than the cat boy, Ikuto.

"Get los-" Amu couldn't finish her sentence when she saw him.

Ikuto's blue hair was gleaming in the moonlight more than ever. He had a black button up shirt with a loose, dark blue tie. Under his shirt were black jeans that could almost pass for skinny jeans, but they didn't look gay on him or anything. He smelled like men's cologne.

Amu thought he looked _hot_, like _seriously hot_. Maybe even sex goddess. She could already feel her face get hot.

"Hmmm, are you finally falling for me, Amu?" He smirked, leaning his face into Amu's.

"N-n-n-no! I will n-n-never f-f-fall for y-y-y-you." That took a lot of strength from Amu to say that.

"By the way, you look pretty nice yourself, Amu." Ikuto said.

"R-r-r-really?" Amu didn't really believe what he just said.

"Nope." Ikuto smirked again and teleported to Hell.

"B-B-BAKA!" Amu said started smacking him with her fist before he had the chance to leave.

"If you wanted to join me, you could've just asked." Ikuto said and grabbed onto Amu's hand before teleporting.

"Wai-" Amu protested but a strong dark wave was forming around them already.

The waves were strong, but Amu held tightly onto Ikuto's hand.

**Ikuto's POV**

That Amu was fun to play with. I'm thinking of killing a few demons at the ceremony.

I could feel her tightening her grip when the waves started getting stronger.

Once we reached the Demon Palace stairs, our holding hands turned into me carrying her bridal style.

"Let go!" Amu was moving her arms up and down.

I sighed and dropped her, "You're too heavy, anyways."

"Just get lost!" She shouted at me with her cherry round face and stormed off to find her Yaya friend.

I smirked at her unevenly stomping but was suddenly embraced by a particular annoying little sister.

**Amu's POV**

Yahhh! That stupid cat boy! I needed to calm down…I look up at the crimson lined moon. The sky was pitch back other than that moon. I stopped at the stairs to look around me. There were blood-red roses everywhere you stepped. But a few blood spots were found here and there.

"AMU-CHII!!!" The voice was even louder than on the phone.

"Yaya, step away." I warned her, as if I was annoyed. Deep down inside, I was actually excited and thrilled to see my old friend again.

"Amu-chi! You look great! And so does Yaya!" Yaya twirled her bloody red topless gown that puffed up on the bottom to shape out a poofy mini skirt. Her bare legs looked slender in her black high heels. And her arms were covered in black arm warmers. She had her hair tied up on the top of her head being held by a red rose shaping out the bun.

"Yeah, I guess you look nice, Yaya." Amu tried to keep her cool.

"Here! Meet Kairi!" Yaya pulled her new partner in front of Amu.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hinamori Amu." He bowed with his short-long dark green hair and glasses.

"Back at cha." Amu said calmly.

"So tell me all about Earth!" Yaya said excitedly, jumping in front of Kairi.

"It's plain and boring." Amu simply answered.

"Don't be like that Amu-chi! Yaya has so many things to say while you were gone!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Fine. What do you want to tell m-." Amu was interrupted.

"Ohh! The ceremony is starting! Let's go Kairi!" Yaya pulled Kairi along with her to the front.

Amu stood there wondering just how Yaya got Kairi to partner up with her.

"Let's gather and sit everyone." An older man said from the front. Yaya and Kairi were facing each other.

After everyone settled down, Yaya and Kairi held hands, with their hands shining a black light.

"On this pleasant day, Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi shall partner for eternity and sacrifice their lives for each other in any case of emergency." The old man said slowly, and after all these long speeches, he gave the motion to Yaya and Kairi to finish the tradition of a Partnership Ceremony.

They both closed their eyes and leaned in for a perfect kiss, which sent the radiance from their hands to float up and twirl all around them and finally went into each other's heart, but they kept kissing for a few more seconds after that.

Everybody congratulated the new partners while Amu just looked dumbfounded. She wondered if she was ever going to do that. With that thought, a picture of Ikuto popped into her head and Amu started mentally punching herself. She didn't want to lose her cool with all her old town folks were here.

Amu sighed, and got up to take a breather. Wait, was that just Ikuto going out the door? She decided to follow it.

**Ikuto's POV**

It practically took the whole ceremony to make me force my annoying sister, Utau out. She didn't even know that I did it for her own safety. I only got to see the part where the black stuff from their hands twirled around them.

I knew that would never happen to me. I sighed tiredly and decided to hunt some demons down.

I jumped from tree to tree, my ears and tail popping out in the process until I reached a quiet park. A group of teenage girls were gossiping about some cool and spicy girl.

When I jumped in front of them, they only had time to gasp wide-eyed at me before I used my slash claw to charge through, to be more precise, exactly six girls in a few seconds with ease.

Blood splattered everywhere. I used two fingers to wipe some blood from my cheek and traced it on the floor into the shape of a certain X clip.

"D-d-did you just kill those demons?" I turned to see a bit of a shaky Amu.

"I'm not the top-rated black cat for nothing." I replied.

For some reason she stood there scared, maybe of the fact that I just killed six demons so easily and most likely might kill her right now.

"How come you're not killing me right now then?" Amu asked me. Her blush was still visible and her eyes were opened wide with innocence.

Damn't, this Amu girl was making my job a lot harder than it was meant to be.

"Maybe you're too fun to kill." I leaned into her face, deepening her blush.

"So I'm just your little toy?" Amu was a bit in rage right now, which I found quite entertaining.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be more than my little toy?" I asked her playfully.

"I'm serious!" She stomped on the ground.

"And who said you weren't?" I leaned even closer into her face that I could feel her warm breath on me. Some blood dripped onto her from my face, and it scared her so much that she started to fumble with her feet and fell down, taking me down with her.

We landed on a dry spot with me on top of her, but my hands had balanced my place over her so I wasn't pressed against her.

For a few minutes that felt like hours, I stared deeply into her big golden honey eyes and tomato red blushes placed on her pale skin. Her pink glimmering bangs were shining brightly under the red moon.

**Amu's POV**

I widened my eyes at his midnight blue orbs. His messy blue hair was toppled on him and his bangs covered part of one eye. I had to admit, his face looked sort of sex- Wait! What are you thinking?!

I tried moving my arm a bit up, but his hands were like a cage to my whole body.

"Umm, can you get off?!" I asked him in more of a command.

"And what if I don't want to?" Ikuto leaned in to my face slowly.

I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen. I felt the pressure of his arms off and saw that Ikuto was back on his feet.

"Just playing around, kiddo." Ikuto stuck out his tongue at me. "And if you're wondering if I'm going to kill you or not, I'll just say it depends on what direction my tail swings." He jumped out of sight.

I was in rage, ready to blow up. " Ikuto BAK-." I stopped when I saw an X mark on the ground in blood. For some odd reason, I thought it looked like one of my X clips that I usually wore. I wondered for a minute if Ikuto did that. I wiped the weird thought and looked around me.

I sighed as I scanned through the mess. I knew Ikuto could kill me, so I needed to be on my guard just in case he attacks me out of nowhere.

One thing was for sure, I will not get killed by this guy.

"So, did you see that Amu girl?" Gozen asked her.

"Of course! That girl was clinging to my Ikuto!" That girl was none other than a well-known angel, Tsukiyomi Utau.

"I gave him a mission to kill her, but I'm pretty sure he's hesitating." Gozen informed Utau.

"Hmph. Don't worry though, I will complete this mission for you, using my partner." Utau told Gozen.

"What about the other angels you assigned?" Gozen questioned her.

"You mean those weaklings? I got rid of them." Utau replied.

"I promised Ikuto his freedom but yet, he still doesn't kill her." Gozen told Utau.

Utau widened her eyes, Ikuto would rather not kill this demon then have his freedom? "So will you give him his freedom if I do the job for him?"

"Of course." Gozen replied. "I'll be taking my leave now."

After Gozen left, Utau decided to inform her partner about this.

"Yo Utau!" His cheery voice will never change will it?

"Kukai, we have a mission, I'll fill you in on the details in half an hour at my house, bye." Utau shut her phone.

_Hinamori Amu, you are mine, _Utau thought as she lifted out her angel wings and flew to her house in Heaven.

**Ok, people that's all for today. But did any of you guys notice that Amu's motive changed from wanting to kill Ikuto to just try to not let Ikuto kill her? I guess she's softening up a bit. So I hoped you liked it! Tried to put a bit more Amuto stuff in it. Well, please review and byes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily-chan:=.= Must…finish…chapter…before….going….to…sleep……-starts to snore-**

**Amu:What's up with her?**

**Emily-chan:zzzzzzzzz….**

**Amu:0.o I'll just say it…**

**Amu:We do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**Emily-chan:-dreaming of living in a world of chocolate-**

**Chapter 7:**

On a cold December day, Amu was walking home from school. Even though it was cold, the weather didn't bother her.

Amu still needed to get herself another job, but one that did not require uniforms.

She sighed, walking through crowded streets of stores, she really hated all the noise. So Amu took out her Zune and put on her head phones right before blasting it at full volume.

By the time the song ended, Amu had made it to her apartment, but she didn't turn off her Zune.

Amu went up to her balcony just as the next song started playing and started singing it, without even noticing it.

**Decode by Paramore**

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind,  
I can't win your losing fight,  
All the time.

How can I ever own what's mine?  
When you're always taking sides,  
But you won't take away my pride,  
No not this time...  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
How did we get here?  
I think I know how.

The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue,  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see.  
What kind of man that you are?  
If your man at all,  
I will figure this one out.  
On my own...  
(Screaming I love you so)  
On my own...  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
How did we get here?  
I think I know how.

Do you see,  
What we've done,  
Were gonna make such fools,  
Of ourselves...  
Do you see,  
What we've done,  
Were gonna make such fools,  
Of ourselves...  
YEAH

How did we get here  
I used to know you so well  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
I think I know...  
I think I know...

There is something,  
I see in you,  
It might kill me,  
I want it to be true.

The chilly wind blew Amu's hair to the right and her eyes were closed as she sang the last part. It made her think of…Ikuto.

Wait! Why was she even thinking of him? She knew why though. Amu still had the thought that he would kill her. She would never admit it, but deep down Amu was extremely worried of what Ikuto might do to her.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and suddenly made contact with deep midnight ones.

"What are you doing here?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Next time you sing in public, remember to tell everybody to bring ear plugs." Ikuto replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Amu repeated.

"Well, I was about to walk to the park and play my violin until I heard some girl singing like there was no tomorrow." Ikuto said without thinking.

"You play the violin?" Amu asked him, ignoring his tease. It never occurred to her that Ikuto was always carrying a violin case with him

"No, that's why I carry a violin case with me all the time." Ikuto sarcastically replied.

Amu was about to punch him in the face out of frustration but he dodged it and swiftly carried her bridal style.

"Put me down!" Amu commanded but honestly, she felt safe and warm in Ikuto's strong arms.

"Why don't we go on a little trip?" Ikuto's eyes had a glint of mischief.

Before Amu could protest, Ikuto popped his ears and tail out and jumped off of the balcony.

They were high in the sky, jumping from building to building. The stars in the sky shined brightly, as well as the full moon glistening brightly through the now dark sky.

"Wow, look at all the stars…." Amu widened her eyes at all the stars.

"You're just like a little kid." Ikuto said to her.

Amu then remembered that she was still in his arms. "Shut up! You're a kid too!"

Ikuto just smirked and continued jumping until he reached the park.

"Why did you stop at the park?" Amu questioned him, her hair still messy from the wind in the sky.

"Did you want me to carry you longer, Amu?" His husky voice asked back.

"No!" Amu replied stubbornly and turned her back to him, arms crossed.

"Yo! Hinamori!" Amu opened her eyes to see a boy with unruly messy orange curls. His emerald eyes seemed sharp and friendly at the same time.

"Who are you?" Amu asked him.

"I go to your school! Except I'm an eighth grader. You don't know me?" He questioned her.

Now that she thought of it, Amu remembered seeing him playing in a soccer game during recess. His name was Souma Kukai.

"Ya wanna chat?" He asked her, his emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Wait-" Amu didn't get a chance to finish.

"Hundred yard dash!" Kukai grabbed her by the hand and ran to a nearby, to him which was a mile away, Starbucks.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amu yelled as her feet were being dragged by Kukai.

Ikuto opened his cell and called Utau. "What was the point of letting Kukai chat with her.?"

"IKUTO!!!! I missed you so much!" Utau yelled through his cell, avoiding the question.

"Utau. Answer my question." Ikuto sounded serious.

"Well, Kukai just needed help on….homework! But Ikuto! Can you do me another favor? Pleasee!!!" Utau lied.

"I already got Amu to come to the damn park. Bye." Ikuto shut off his phone.

Utau closed her phone, frustrated. Why did Ikuto refer to that demon by her name?! She guessed that she'll have to do the next step herself.

"So what do you think of Ikuto?" Kukai put down his coffee and asked.

"What?! Ikuto is just..Wait! How do you know his name?" Amu had her suspicious rising on this guy.

"He's my..friend." Kukai answered. That was a close one. There was an awkward silence before Amu finally said something.

"Oh, I see." Amu said.

"So what do you think of him?" Kukai repeated his question.

"He's…this weird guy that likes to pop out everywhere." Amu replied, she wondered if that was her relation with him. Then that's when Amu saw what time it was on a clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I have school tomorrow." Amu wondered as she ran off why she even talked with Kukai. Usually, she wouldn't even think about talking with a human.

Kukai contacted Utau and informed her about Amu's answer.

"She's lying! And you know it." Utau said.

Kukai sighed, he wished that Utau would stop trying to compete with girls close to Ikuto. When they partnered up, they were forced to. At first both wouldn't speak, but then they found out they had something in common. They were both competitive. Kukai missed the old Utau. The both of them would always compete to be the best, while having fun.

"Yeah, whatever." Kukai closed his phone and sighed. Amu seemed weak, but he knew from hearing all the damage that she has done that she can get serious sometimes.

"Utau, hurry up and get back to your old self." Kukai murmured to himself before sipping the rest of his already cold coffee and heading out.

**Yeah, this chappy was a bit short but I'll try to update tomorrow because I'm going to on vacation for two weeks starting next week. Oh, and since, I'm going to be gone for two weeks, should I put the next chapter as Christmas or new years? Or both? Please review and tell me! Arigatou!^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, people! I had to update quickly because I'm going to be gone for a whole TWO WEEKS! Yeah, it's called winter break:D I was planning to do both Christmas and New Years but then I couldn't really fit everything in. Gomen! And I just remembered that I didn't give a title for the last chappy, did anyone else notice that? Well, you could make up the title yourself or whatever if ya want to! So thanks for the reviews and here we go……**

**Emily-chan:So I guess were at chappy 8 already….**

**Aoi-chan:Hey cousin!**

**Emily-chan:WTF?! Why the hell are you here?!**

**Aoi-chan:-____________- Do you have a problem with mehh being here??**

**Emily-chan:Of course not!!!-sweatdrops-**

**Aoi-chan:I see that sweatdrop!-punches the hell outta mehh-**

**Emily-chan:-arrives in foreign island- Where am I?!**

**Aoi-chan:We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 8: A Killer Christmas**

"Amu-chan! Are you listening to me?" Wakana stared straight into Amu's eyes, her glasses shining. It was recess and Amu chose to nap under a flowerless Sakura tree. Although it was hard to sleep in such cold weather with a thin layer of snow on the ground. And also, two girls talking in your face.

"What?" Amu asked, completely oblivious to what she just said. Amu was very tired this morning, after what happened last night. "Get somebody else to listen please."

"But Amu-cha-."

"Just Amu or Hinamori is fine."

"But Amu, I want you to come to my Christmas party! Manami and I hold one for the class every year!" Wakana started begging her.

"Yeah, it would be so much funner if you came!" Manami joined her.

"I'm sorry but Amu is hanging out with me during Christmas." Rima popped in and grabbed Amu's hand.

"Mashiro-san?" Amu remembered to call Rima by her last name.

"You can call me Rima." Wow, this girl changes very fast, Amu thought. Then the bell rang and everyone had to get back to their classes.

"We'll talk after school, Amu." Rima said before walking off, or was somebody carrying her? Amu really couldn't tell. She wondered why she even agreed to be Rima's friend in the first place. Plus, the girl seemed pretty boring.

Amu sighed and got ready for some algebra.

"So what did you want to do for Christmas together?" Amu asked Rima after school.

"I was hoping that you would know." Rima replied.

"I usually don't celebrate Christmas." Amu explained.

"Then I have the perfect thing." Rima said before turning her head to Amu. "Ya wanna celebrate at my house?"

"Umm, I really don't care." Amu said.

"Good. Then I guess it's my place." Rima said before leaving.

"Wait, don't you think it's funny that you didn't give me your address?" Amu asked cooly.

"Funny…?" Rima turned her back.

"Umm, did I say something wrong." Amu turned around to face Rima, losing her cool.

Rima looked up with now fiery eyes. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF FUNNY?!"

Amu was dumbfounded, and her coolness was long gone. "Ummm no?"

"That's right! And you know why?! Cause that was far from funny! You need training!" Rima glared at Amu and pulled out a stick.

"Everytime you think you're funny when you're not, I will whack the living lights outta ya! Do you hear me?!" Amu was starting to get scared, then she got whacked in the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Amu yelled at Rima, hands on her head.

"For being a total loser!" Rima replied and hit Amu again on the head.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Stop!"

"Wai-!"

"STOP!"

Amu was starting to breathe hard and dropped onto the cold snow.

"Oh my god! That is cold!" Amu yelled and jumped back up. Then something happened, Rima started laughing.

"What?" Amu asked.

But Rima was too busy laughing to reply.

"Tha-laughter-t was too fu-laughter-nny!" Rima finally managed to blurt out. "You don't know how stupid you looked!"

Amu glared at Rima but had to stop at Rima's laughing face and started laughing herself. Then a snowball hit her face. It was Rima. Amu smiled darkly and threw snowballs back at Rima. And then a few minutes later, they both got into a gigantic snowball fight.

What they didn't know though, was Kukai sitting in a tree, watching them.

"Hmmm, looks like Rima joined the other side. I probably should tell Utau….or not." Kukai said before jumping off the tree and landing on both feet. He dialed Utau's cell and waited for her to pick up.

"This better be good. I thought you could be Ikuto." Utau greeted him.

Kukai rolled his eyes before saying, "What do you think 'bout Rima being friends with Amu?"

"All I know is that Amu is a slut that's trying to steal MY Ikuto." Utau replied back.

"Well, looks like Rima is officially hanging out with Amu." Kukai said cooly.

"Then she probably fooled Rima to join in her plan to steal Ikuto. Time to plan, bye." Utau hang up.

"Utau…." Kukai noticed that they didn't hang out that much anymore. He sighed and started to walk home.

Amu was getting ready to go shopping with Rima. It was winter break and Rima wanted to buy new outfits. Amu didn't feel like dressing up so she just threw on a long plaid coat over her school uniform and one of those hats that french people wear. When Amu opened her door, Rima was already standing there, in the snow.

"What took you so lo-." A little sneeze interuppted her.

"Aren't you cold?" Amu asked before throwing her jacket at Rima.

"...Thanks...." Rima said and wore the jacket.

"Let's go!" Amu said and ran to the bus station holding Rima's hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amu, carry these bags." Rima commanded the already tired Amu.

"What?! More?!" Amu was exhausted from carrying all of Rima's things. Then she stopped to look at a store. She frowned at the title, Midnight Violin. The title reminded her of someone...who was it again? Then her head got whacked by Rima's stick.

"Are you listening to me?!" Rima asked her.

"Yeahh....." Amu said, looking through the store.

Then Amu saw blue hair moving in the store, without thinking, she dropped everything she was carrying and ran in.

"Baka..." Rima murmured to herself, while dialing one of her slaves.

"Ikuto?" Rima heard Amu say in the store. Wait, Rima knew who that person was. She shut her phone and dashed into the store.

"Stay away from Amu!" Rima protectively went in front of Amu who was just about to say his name again.

"What are you talking about?" The guy with th blue hair turned around and......wasn't Ikuto.

"Oh, uh, we thought tha-" Rima started explaining.

"I guess kids don't have manners these days." The guy said, scratching his blue hair and walking off.

"AMU...." Rima turned slowly to Amu, looking scarier than ever.

"Uhhh..." Amu was getting scared.

Rima sighed and starting walking out of the store. "Don't make me worry like that."

"Why? What did I do?" Amu asked her.

Rima started picking up her stuff and handing them to Amu. "Ikuto is very dangerous. I would suggest for you to not talk to him."

"Yeah, I know." Amu said, looking at the ground. "So you ready to leave and get somethig to eat?" She lifted her head back up and smiled.

"No. There's still ten more stores I want to go to." Rima said and walked in the opposite direction of the food court.

Amu knew this day would be very long.....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Amu's POV)**

It's been a week of hanging out with Rima and tomorrow will be Christmas, which meant the tounament would be today.

I fixed my hair and gave it an X clip before going out my door to meet Rima at the park. I took Rima's present with me and flew to the park.

Rima was waiting for me, as usual. Her face was red from the weather and she had a huge coat on with a furry hood. I didn't bother dressing up because I knew I would be fighting.

"Here." Rima thrust a nicely wrapped box to me while her head was turned.

"Thanks, here's your present." I got Rima a SidekickLX because Rima always texted me and her slaves. Rima once said that texting was easier so she never called anymore.

Rima opened it and her face was glowing with joy. She flipped opened her new phone and the screensaver was a picture that I took at the mall, we were both making funny faces.

"I love it!" Rima exclaimed. That was probably the first time I'v seen Rima this happy. "Now open yours."

I slowly pulled the ribbons and gently unwrapped the present. It was................a How to Make People Laugh for Dummies book.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at Rima. I mean seriously, a book to teach you how to make people laugh?! And of course, Rima started laughing.

"Okay, that was part of your present. I just had to do that, here's the rest." Rima handed me a smaller box that wasn't wrapped.

I didn't hesitate to throw the cap of the box in the air and take the object out of the box. I looked at the object and widened my eyes.

**(Normal POV)**

She had only heard rumors of this thing. It was the Holy Orb. It tells you the answer to any question you ask, and it's always right.

"It's my family's treasure, but then it was passed onto me. There's only enough power in it to answer one more question." Rima explained to the still wide-eyed Amu.

"Thank you, Rima." Amu hugged Rima. But Rima backed away and Amu fell face first into the snow.

"What the hell?!" Amu looked at Rima for an explanation.

"You can't be happy and joyful all the time, baka." Rima said before laughing again at Amu's stupidity.

"You IDI-" Amu started but was cut off.

"Merry Christmas, Amu." Rima said before leading Amu to her house. Sometimes, Amu just didn't get Rima.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya wanna hang out, Utau?" Kukai asked her on Christmas Eve. He may sound carefree, but he wanted to spend more time with his partner.

"Nope, I'm at the park waiting for Ikuto. He said he would come! Wait! Is that Amu? I have to go, Bye!" Utau hung up.

"Again?" Kukai asked himself as he put his hands in his pockets to warm up in the cold weather and threw Utau's present in the trash.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kay! Bye Rima! I'll see you tomorrow!" Amu said after spending hours playing with a drunk Rima.

"Aww, Amu! I'll see you later, baby." Rima called out and waved on her front steps.

"Rima! Go back inside! Nobody wants to see your undies!" Amu yelled and waved back before running back to her house.

After running through the snow, Amu finally reached her apartment.

After she took off her shoes and coat, Amu went to the place that she enjoyed going to the most, her balcony.

It was freezing and cold, and also filled with snow, but the veiw was great. There were houses lit up everywhere you looked, and it gave Amu the best feeling.

Amu slowly took out the Rima's present to ask a question. She thought hard.

For minutes, Amu just stood there, looking at the Holy Orb. After taking a very deep breath Amu asked the question that has been on her mind.

"Will Ikuto kill me?"

The orb started shaking and then letters started appearing. On the orb it said:

**Yes**

**Yeahh, cliff-hangy! I decided to tortue you guys for two whole weeks!! MUHAHAHA! Wait, that is a cliff-hangy right? Oh, well. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years while I'm gone! Please review=3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back! Hmm, chappy 9 already?! Wow. Anyhoo…time to start the chappy=]**

**Emily-chan:Back from vacation!**

**Amu:Where the hell were you?!**

**Emily-chan:Just Antarctica…..**

**Amu:Why would you go there?!**

**Emily-chan:To see the fat little penguins=D**

**Amu:0.o We…do….not….own…Shugo…..Chara….in…..anyway……**

**Chapter 9: Sacrifices**

_**Flashback from last chappy~**_

_For minutes, Amu just stood there, looking at the Holy Orb. After taking a very deep breath Amu asked the question that has been on her mind._

_"Will Ikuto kill me?"_

_The orb started shaking and then letters started appearing. On the orb it said:_

_**Yes**_

_**End of flashback~**_

Amu dropped the orb and it shattered into pieces onto the snow. Her look stayed the same, as did her posture. Eyes still wide, Amu's fingers started shaking.

"Why are my fingers shaking?" Amu looked at her now vibrating hands. "Why am I surprised?"

Amu had no idea why she cared so much. Was it-no, it couldn't be. Amu needed to get her head straight. She finally started gaining control of her body and starred at the night sky, the sky which reminded her so much of midnight orbs.

She wondered if she should talk to Rima about it.

_No, _Amu thought, _I'll handle this myself._

Amu started turning to walk back inside her cozy little room, leaving the shattered pieces behind. She felt empty inside, clueless of what to do next.

The main reason why she felt like this because she didn't understand _why _she felt like this. Did she not want Ikuto to kill her? Of course. But for some reason, Amu thought that he would never kill her. Why? That was the big question.

Why?

Amu groaned in frustration, hopefully a night's sleep will help, she thought as she climbed and melted into her soft bed.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Damn't…" A girl with long blond ponytails muttered as she tried to drag her body to some shelter. She wasn't bleeding, nor was she hurt, but almost all her energy was gone.

The only thing she could do now was call her partner for help. Fragile fingers flipped a cell phone and speed-dialed at 2. After one ring, the person answered.

"Hey Utau!" The always cheerful voice greeted her.

"K-k-kukai, I n-n-need h-help." Utau was disgusted at how helpless and weak she sounded.

"Where are you?! Are you hurt?!"Kukai's voice changed from cheerful to urgent and srious.

"I'm near Hinamori's house, but I can't be seen. I'll explain it later." Utau forced out the words as fast as she could so she wouldn't stutter this time. After Kukai hung up, the snowing turned into a harsh blizzard.

Utau knew she would freeze to death. "Please Kukai, I'm counting on you." Her body was covered in lumps of snow and her blood was turning cold. Utau knew frostbites were on their way in a few seconds. Her whole body was deeply frozen and exhausted.

"Utau?!" A warm hand found its way to her back under one foot of snow.

Kukai transformed quickly into a golden nine-tailed fox with messy orange fur. He dug his paws into the snow and carefully but quickly placed Utau's cold body onto his back.

She had been unconscious for a few minutes already and she layed with her eyes closed on Kukai's back.

Kukai raced to Utau's house in Heaven where he wrapped a blanket around her and set her in front of a fireplace. Utau's clothes were beyond soaked from the snow.

He placed a paw on her forehead and said, "**Holy Warmth**"

In a few seconds, Utau was once again dry and her temperature returned to the normal amount.

While Kukai undid his transformation, the golden lights woke up Utau.

"Where am I?" Utau still sounded a bit weak and a pinch of cluelessness.

Kukai thought that was a bit cute and pointed his finger onto her forehead, gently pushing her back down onto the blanket.

"Kukai? Oh! Now I remember!" Utau had flashbacks going through her mind. "Thanks for saving my life, Kukai. If it weren't for you, then I would've froze to death." Utau flashed him one of her rare cheerful smiles.

Kukai scrathed his head, the faintest blush visible. "Yeah, just helping my partner." He gave Utau a thumbs-up.

_Kukai never changes, _Utau thought, although she didn't notice his blush at all.

"So what happened, Utau?" Kukai was serious again.

"Well, I went a bit overboard with my **Illusion **move."Utau explained. "You know the Holy Orb? I thought it would be a piece of cake doing Illusion on it, but the rumors are true, the Holy Orb is very truthful so it's hard to break into."

"Why did you break into it?" Kukai asked.

Utau sighed and explained the question Amu asked and how putting yes would make Amu stay away from him.

"So what was the real answer?" Kukai asked Utau.

Utau closed her eyes for a few seconds before replying, "Barely."

"So that means he will almost kill her?" Kukai asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"And that's where we come in." Utau put a familiar smile back on.

Kukai knew this peaceful moment wouldn't last. Then, something hit him.

"Utau?"

"Hmmm?"

Kukai turned to face her so he was in direct eye-contact with her.

"Why did you call me for help instead of Ikuto?"

There was a moment of silence there.

Utau was speechless, either that or she didn't want to admit the truth.

"Well, because….I know that you're always gonna be there. Even more than Ikuto. So basically, I trust that you'll save me more than I trust Ikuto would." Utau said.

Kukai's eyes widened, it was just like a nice dream.

"You're like a big brother!" Utau had a dense look on her face.

And that's where the dream stops.

"Brother?" Kukai twitched his eyebrows, but of course, Utau didn't notice at all.

"That makes ya feel special, right?" Utau grinned at him. "Now, time to plan."

___________________________________________________________________________

Amu tossed and turned much more than usual last night. Also, she had a massive headache when she woke up. And Amu had somehow managed to get hurt physically, too. For some strange reason, her whole body didn't feel well, and felt weak.

Amu dragged her feet into her bathroom, and looked into her mirror to see a girl with messy pink hair, pale skin, and sagging eyes.

Something shot up through her throat and Amu widened her eyes while dashing to her toilet. Bending down, she spit out green liquid that smelled like dead fish mixed in shit.

After making sure, she wasn't going to throw up again, Amu slumped against her bed.

_Stomach flu…,_ Amu thought. Today just wasn't her day. Good thing she was still on winter break.

Amu felt like hell, so she tried to open the balcony window, to get some fresh air. Her head then grew dizzier and Amu found herself in her bed, leaving the balcony door open.

___________________________________________________________________________

Utau focused as she closed her eyes. "**Vision of Light**"

Utau smirked when she saw a sick Amu in bed. "It's time, Kukai."

Kukai, in his fox transformation, walked out of the shadows. "You lead the way."

Utau spread out her golden wings and a matching halo formed above her head. "You're done, Hinamori." And she was off, on her face was a wide smirk.

___________________________________________________________________________

Amu was sensing something, something bad. If she wasn't sick, Amu would usually just stay and fight. But in her state, she was smarter than to try fighting. Amu quickly ran downstairs, as fast as she could, although she tripped numerous times.

Amu didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't thinking right at all.

Opening her front door, Amu was welcomed by a swish of wind and one foot of snow. She ran and ran, all the way till her legs were unable to move.

Where was she?

Amu had no idea. Wait! Rima's house was near here, right?

Amu had just a bit strength left to fly through the street looking to see a familiar house.

Not able to go on any longer after just a few minutes, Amu dropped onto the ground.

And that's when she heard wings landing a few feet away from her. Amu slowly turned her head to see an angel with amethyst eyes with a fox partner, those emerald eyes and unruly orange hair seemingly familiar.

"Kukai." Amu muttered coldly under her breath.

"I see you've met my partner already, Hinamori. But let me introduce myself, I am Tsukiyomi Utau. Also known as Ikuto's……girlfriend."

Kukai coughed in the back while Utau rolled her eyes at him.

Amu was dizzy, but she could hear the words "also known as Ikuto's girlfriend" loud and clear. Why did she feel upset? Amu was seriously as confused as hell. She wasn't supposed to feel upset. Or was she?

"GOD DAMN'T!" Amu had to scream out loud while clutching her head, nothing made sense anymore. She had no idea why she was feeling this, and to make it worse, her head hurt, her body hurt, everything felt like crap.

"I don't know if you're insane or not, and I don't care either but I think it's time I start this fight." Utau reached for her halo and threw it like a frisbee straight at Amu.

Amu turned her head toward the attack without thinking and her right eye got knocked out by the golden disc.

Blood started dripping from her eye, wait, no, blood was pouring from her eye and Amu had to keep her right hand cupped onto it. But Amu didn't scream, nor did she curse.

The pain in her eye hurt so much that Amu couldn't spill a single letter out.

"Amu!" Rima came dashing through the snow, wings spread out and halo shining brighter than ever.

Without hesitation Rima turned both sides of her wings to make a gigantic sword and shot it straight at Utau.

Utau knew it was too powerful and fast to dodge so she didn't move, just closed her eyes and yelped.

"Utau!" Kukai yelled and went in front of her, taking the hit. The sword went straight through his fox figure and he landed on his back, bleeding like hell.

Utau opened her eyes and stared at a bloody Kukai in horror. "NOOOO!! KUKAI!!"

Utau's eyes clouded in tears and she carried Kukai in her arms. "Kukai! Don't die! Please!"

Kukai opened his eyes slowly. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt Utau. Please listen to me now. I beg you to not fight, because I gave you the rest of your life to live and I don't want it to be wasted."

"BAKA KUKAI! Why are you saying this?!" Utau was in tears.

"Because I-I-I…" Kukai was going to die soon. "Lo-." And his soul floated away.

"KUKAI!!!" Utau screamed. "NOO!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!"

Utau looked at Amu's way but they were no longer there, probably went to go heal.

"YOU'LL PAY!! KUKAI WAS MY! HE WAS MY-Kukai was my best friend…." Utau's screaming turned into low whimpers.

She lifted her head to the sky, the snow falling down. "KUKAI!!!!"

**YupYup. That was it. Satisfied? And don't get mad that Kukai died, kayy?? I'll try to update sooner and please review! Hoped ya liked the chappy ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. I am soo sorry for updating so late but my computer broke and I had to wait for it to get fixed!! Thanks for all the reviews though! I have two things to say. One is good but one is bad. Let's start with the bad news. The bad news is that this is going to be the last chappy. But the good news is that I will write a SEQUEL! Nice, right?? Now on with the story……**

*****************AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT****************

**I need all of the readers to know that nobody transforms anymore. Yeah, I'm sorry I messed up on that but it's only going to be the wings and stuff. I hope you're not pissed or ready to commit suicide because of me. It just makes the plot more less complicated. Gomen!**

*****************AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT****************

**Emily-chan:What to do for the last chappy…..**

**Rima:You could kill that bitch Utau.**

**Emily-chan:0-0 Whoa. When were you so evil?**

**Rima:Since Utau hurt my poor little Amu!**

**Emily-chan:0.o My?!**

**Ikuto:I know, cause Amu's ****mine****.**

**Rima:SHADDUP!**

**Ikuto:Ya wanna fight this out on street buddy?!**

**Rima:No! Let's fight now!**

**Ikuto and Rima:-fighting like there was no tomorrow-**

**Emily-chan:-.- We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 10:**

I remember first seeing that happy boy, always smiling and competing. I, myself was the same, except the happy part. So he always tried to be happy for the both of us. We competed, laughed, and watched out for each other. There was nothing that couldn't be boring when we were with each other. Nothing.

But then…I fell in love with my dear brother. More than the sibling love, the real love. I kept my mind on him all the time now. Always loving him to the fullest without thinking how everybody felt about it. I even forgot about the one boy that used to make me always laugh and have fun while competing. And yet, have I gotten anywhere? No. Because for some reason, deep down inside, I know that Ikuto, the brother I have always loved, will never return my feelings. I guess you could call it doubt. I just wanted to be with Ikuto so badly, even risking my life to get his freedom and that damn key. And by trying to do that, I lost myself and….Kukai.

And yet, I still blame it on that Hinamori girl. But I realized something, or at least I think so. Maybe I shouldn't have started loving my brother, I mean I'd rather have Kukai with me than ever have started this hellhole. I should be ashamed of myself, really. But Kukai was just my best friend right? Kukai…he always made me happy, made me laugh and have fun. So why did I get attached to Ikuto in the first place?

Utau considered all of this after Kukai's death. Hell, it was all she had been thinking about for the whole week, alone.

She knew if Ikuto died, Kukai would find out soon enough and comfort her. But where was Ikuto? He never came to her or called her. Never. Not even when he was number one on Utau's speed dial. Utau looked around her dark empty room. Should she avenge for Kukai? Or should she listen to him and not fight? Utau knew that there was a fair chance of her life being taken away if she tried to fight Hinamori and also Rima.

Would Ikuto even want her to be doing this? She never even considered what he would do if he found out. When Utau first took in this assignment from Gozen, she imagined that she would kill Amu with Kukai, snatch away her Humpty Lock, and win Ikuto's freedom and heart. But everything went backwards.

Utau fell back onto her hard bed, hoping a nap would get her mind straight. And how she really felt towards Kukai and Ikuto.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, are you sure you're ok?" Rima asked for the 50th time.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. For a whole week already I've been wearing white bandages layered onto each other and tied around my head. My eyesight wasn't doing very good either. I gritted my teeth, _Damn that Utau, plus, she's Ikuto's girlfriend…_"

"Wait! I don't care anyways!" I accidently yelled out loud, crossing my arms.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure you're still a bit woozy." Rima said flatly, looking at me. "Oh, and what did you ask the orb?"

"Oh, umm, I haven't used it yet." I lied. God, I really wasn't good at lying sometimes.

"But I sensed the orb used already." Rima said, looking a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, I used it. I meant that I asked it if..I…..should use it or not!" I smiled at my save.

"Are you stupid?"Rima had no expression and then sighed. "Well, did you at least make use of the book I gave you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to read it as best as I could, but my other eye is making it hard." I said the truth. It really was hard when you had a eye that had been, pretty much, cut out, or you could say cut in.

"I guess that's a good enough reason. I have to go home now. Bye Amu." Rima left and ran off in a different direction.

I knew it was because Rima wanted to try making a potion or herb for my eye again. Angels could make healing potions and such. She's been working 24/7 on it. And so far, she's only burned up one room. I chuckled slightly to myself at remembering that from a few days ago.

I walked through a shortcut to go home, so I could go home and close my eyes from the long tired day because my one eye was doing twice as much work. I sighed when I reached a dead end. I was too tired to walk all the way back so I decided to fly.

The winter air was still pretty chilly so it wasn't easy finding my little street. After a few minutes of flying around the "shortcut", I finally reached my street. I ran into my warm room as quick as I could and laid onto my soft bed and smiled a peaceful smile. Luckily, my flu got better, but I was still thinking of Ikuto's girlfriend and what I was going to do about Ikuto killing me.

"Maybe I need a warm bath…." I lazily said, dreaming of the heavenly bathtub. "Actually, that's not a bad idea….."

**Normal POV**

"That felt so nice!" Amu walked out of her steaming bathroom in only a towel.

"Aww, You took a bath without me, _Amu._" Ikuto was sitting on the balcony, his tail wrapped around the railing.

"EHH??!! GET OUT!" Amu yelled turning cherry red instantly and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"No need to hide anything when nothing's there." Ikuto smirked at Amu's flat chest.

Amu knew her face couldn't get any redder. "Get. Out."

"You don't want me to stay?" Ikuto asked in a playful tone.

"No. Now get out you perverted cat." Amu sort of really meant it, after the whole orb and Utau incident. "Go back to your girlfriend." She wondered what made her say that. Out of jealousy? Amu hoped not.

"Girlfriend?" Ikuto had no idea what Amu was talking about. "And who might that be?"

"Utau, obviously." Amu replied rather coldly, turning to him for the first time.

"What happened to your eye?" Ikuto finally saw her bandaged eye. "And how do you know Utau?"

"That bitch of yours came, said she was your girlfriend, then knocked my right eye out." Amu said. "And now I think you should be leaving."

"Utau..?" Ikuto widened his eyes just enough for the naked eye to see. He walked into Amu's room, taking a few steps towards her, obviously not going anywhere.

"W-what do you want?" Amu looked into his eyes, his deep midnight blue eyes.

"Jealous?" Ikuto asked her, the familiar playful look in his eyes.

"N-n-o! I a-a-am not j-j-jealous!" Amu stuttered but yelled in his face. Great, I stuttered again, she thought.

Ikuto burst out laughing at Amu's stuttering, which obviously sounded like lies. "Utau's my sister so you have nothing to worry 'bout." He pat Amu's now dry hair, a bit surprised by how silky and soft it felt, messing up her gleaming pink hair.

"I was never worried to start with!" Amu pouted with a red face and turned around, trying to fix her hair again.

"Mhmmmm…" Ikuto murmured into Amu's ear, not buying her lies at all. Even though Amu, on the other hand, didn't know if they were lies or not.

"YAHHH! Do not breathe into my ear!" Amu shouted putting both hands on her ears, feeling how hot her cheeks were.

"Why not, Amu?" Ikuto was moving his head closer and closer to Amu's face.

"Because you're the person who's going to kill me!" Amu blurted out, closing her eyes. She really didn't want to bring it up, but it was stuck in her head and clung onto her thoughts.

Ikuto wondered if Amu found out about Gozen. "And why would you think that, Amu?

"Because….."

"Because it's true." A voice rang out from the balcony, revealing Utau. "Easter had Ikuto try to kill you for his freedom, although since he's not doing his job correctly, Gozen sent me to finish the job." She swished her long ponytails and walked elegantly inside Amu's room.

Amu glared coldly at Utau, but before taking in all of what Utau had just said. "Is it true?" She asked turning to Ikuto.

The cat boy stayed silent. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but this was under Gozen's orders." Utau closed her eyes. "**Heavenly mind control.**" A bright light trailed from Utau to Ikuto.

_This is for Kukai and Ikuto, too_, Utau thought.

"Ikuto." Utau called him.

"Yes, Utau?" Ikuto had an empty expression in his eyes.

Utau bit her lip. _For Kukai….._, She reassured herself.

"."

"Yes, Utau." Ikuto commanded before turning to face Amu.

Who, for the whole time stood there wide-eyed at the whole scene.

Ikuto used his tail to wrap it around Amu's neck, making her wings spread out. His once soft and furry tail now seemed sharp and hard. She needed this fight to take place somewhere else.

Amu grabbed the tail as hard as she could and threw it across the room, making sure it let go of her neck first. After that, she flew to the park to have a real fight, one that might just end it, forever.

**Amu's POV **

I hope the orb is wrong, but of course it never is. I landed in the park, where you could see the full moon gleaming more than ever. The night was silent, the only thing heard were wings flapping, high jumps, and the smell of death.

"Focus…." I closed my eyes, trying to sense any signs of anybody. Nothing. "Where are they….?"

"Right here." Utau shot through the night sky. Where was Ikuto then?

I felt a sudden pain on my head, I looked up to see Ikuto grabbing onto my pink hair. Hard.

I gritted my teeth. I knew if I punched him, he would be still holding onto my hair, making it even more painful because that would pull my hair. My thoughts drained away when I felt a painful tug.

He pulled my hair and threw me in the air. Then large claws shot out from his hands. While in the sky I saw his eyes for a second, seeing an empty circle. I wasn't in a good situation. Trying to dodge them, I used my wings to fly from side to side. Out of luck, none of them even scratched me.

I summoned my trident. Using it, I aimed it at his head and dived back down, putting it on fire. He dodged it with ease. That sent me almost hitting the ground but I flipped and landed on my feet. But right after I landed I thrust the trident to him, hoping to at least hurt him. He jumped up and used his tail to grab my trident.

I put my trident on fire while it was in his tail so he let go and his tail was now burned.

While trying to cool down his tail, I ran at full speed to him, fist first. He looked up when I was one inch away from him and got knocked back 50 feet.

"Get up!" Utau ordered Ikuto. He grunted but then jumped back up. He shot 10 claws at me, they dashed through the air and were sharper than knives. I only had time to dodge 7 of them.

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

"Damn!"

I yelled at each claw that went through me. One through my right arm, one that cut my thigh, and the last one……through my stomach.

I fell onto the floor, clutching the claw through my stomach. I slowly took out the one in my arm. It stung more than when it hit. But I didn't have time, Ikuto was already jumping closer and closer, ready to attack. He jumped up and was in the air, ready to go through me, claw first. It was _the _attack. Quickly, I took out the claw in my arm.

I could've dodged it so easily, and I knew that Ikuto knew that, but I didn't move. Why? It wasn't because I was frozen in fear. It was because Utau used her halo to paralyze me for 1 minute, which gave Ikuto enough time to kill me.

_Damn't, _I thought. I tried moving from the halo, but my feet wouldn't budge. All I could do was watch as my life was passing by. But I did something I thought I would never do.

" Please don't kill me, Ikuto…" I pleaded. I, Hinamori Amu, top-ranked demon, begged someone not to kill me. I sounded…pathetic. I looked straight into his void eyes, hoping to see something familiar in them. Tears for unknown reasons started rolling down my cheeks. I was covered in blood. And my life was being taken away.

"Wait, Amu?" That familiar voice made me widen my eyes. He stopped the attack.

"Kill her!" Utau yelled at the confused Ikuto.

He started going back to his void mode, but then he stopped, and did it again. He clutched his head, grasping onto his midnight blue strands of hair.

"Damn…what happened?" He still hand his hands placed on his head.

"I said to kill her!" Utau repeated herself.

"Kill who?" Ikuto asked, still a bit confused.

"Kill that bi-" Utau started but then forgot that I was no longer paralyzed and had my tail placed around her neck, ready to pierce through her skin. She widened her eyes, then started crying.

**Normal POV**

"Why? I try to save you from Easter, and then Kukai gets killed! Then me! What did I ever do?! I just wanted to help the person I loved the most! Ikuto! Don't you love me…?" Utau had tears dripping onto her shirt.

"I wanted to save everybody! But instead ended up killing myself! It also costed my partner's life!" Utau screamed. "If you just kill her, everything would be better!"

"No. What about Kukai? He's still gone." Ikuto spoke to Utau for the first time.

"I'm fine with it…as long as I have you with me!" Utau said, looking up at Ikuto.

"Who will make you smile and laugh then?" Ikuto questioned her.

"I'll smile everyday just for you, Ikuto!" Utau had a pleading tone in it. "I don't…need…Kukai…."

"Then where's your smile?" Ikuto's voice was starting to sound serious.

Utau didn't know how to respond. She was going to get killed anyways. Why wasn't Ikuto saving her? Kukai did. Kukai risked his life just for her…..

"I…" Utau started.

"Have you smiled at all since Kukai died?" Ikuto asked her.

"No…." Utau admitted. Ever since Kukai left, she had this empty feeling in her stomach. She thought if she spent the rest of her life with Ikuto and kill that Hinamori girl, then that empty space would be filled.

"Do you love Kukai?" Ikuto asked her a question she never really wanted to face. I mean, did she?

"….Yes…." Utau couldn't believe that word came from her mouth. But now that she thought about it, she always had this affection towards Kukai. Utau kept telling herself it was brotherly love. But maybe not…

Ikuto smirked. "I guess that settles it."

"Settles what?" Utau asked, hopelessly. "He's dead."

"Who said I was dead, Utau?" That voice was too familiar. There standing right behind everybody, was Kukai, alive and looking happier than ever.

"KUKAI?!" Amu and Utau yelled. Amu yelled while clutching her stomache.

"Yo." Kukai winked while giving the peace sign.

"What the hell, Kukai?! This whole time I thought you were dead, and then you come back saying yo?!" Utau banged on his chest. "Wait. How did you come back?"

"Well, when you sacrifice your life for an angel that you love and loves you back, you can come back to life, but only if you keep loving each other. So I was waiting in well, Heaven for you to say that." Kukai put his hand in his hair. "So, you really do love me after all don't you, Utau?"

"Urasai!" Utau turned red, for the first time.

"And Hinamori, can you get your tail off of Utau before I kill you?" Amu didn't notice that her tail was still around Utau's neck the whole time.

"Ikuto isn't actually gonna kill you, by the way. Utau did illusion on it to make it say that." He added, as if Amu hadn't been thinking about it the whole week.

"Fine.." Amu let go.

"So, Utau. I'll race you to your house for my welcome back party." Kukai grinned.

Utau grinned back. "Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

But Kukai was already off.

"YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!" Utau yelled at Kukai and rushed off with her wings into the night, chasing after Kukai.

Then it was just Amu and Ikuto. A moment of silence passed by.

"Why didn't you kill me for your freedom?" Amu broke the silence.

"Because you interest me, Amu." Ikuto smirked and turned to her, looking deeply into her honey-golden eye. Amu blushed, because she knew her other eye was covered. She looked back into his deep midnight eyes though.

They looked at each other until finally the-.

"Amu! I finally found a potion! Where were you this whole ti-" Rima froze at the sight of Amu and Ikuto only a few inches apart. She squinted her eyes at Ikuto.

"Get the hell away from Amu." Rima dashed to go in front of Amu.

"Well, umm, Rima, I-" Amu started but was cut off.

"Are you hurt?! Did that bad kitty hurt you?!"Rima asked Amu all at once.

"Excuse me?" Ikuto lifted an eyebrow at the "bad kitty" part.

"I'll take care of him Amu." Rima stepped up and was about to try and fight him until Amu stopped her.

"Rima, I think you can go home now. Just give me the potion and I'll be alright, ok?" Amu said to Rima, hoping she would leave because that moment when she and Ikuto were alone felt…nice.

Somehow Rima gave in, probably because she was tired from the potion."Fine. Baka." Rima left after letting Amu sip the potion and giving Ikuto "the look".

"That is one hell of a friend." Ikuto watched as Rima was walking away. "And I think she hates me."

"But..don't you still need your f-freedom?" Amu asked him, caringness was found in her voice.

"Aww, Amu cares about me." Ikuto said playfully lifting up her chin. Her face instantly turned red again.

"I j-j-just don't want you to n-n-not have y-your freedom." Amu said, crossing her arms.

"It's not something you need to worry about." Ikuto said, his face looking pretty serious. "I'm going to try to leave Easter, anyways."

"How?" Amu asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'll find away, under-developed kid."He stuck his tongue out and licked her cheek.

"SHADDUP!" Amu yelled turning red. "And stop making fun of me!"

"It's not my fault your flat-chested, Amu." Ikuto smirked at Amu crossing her arms up higher to her chest.

"Baka!" Amu tried punching him, but he dodged every one of them. Her head was as hot as a hot air balloon.

That's when she felt the pain shoot through her stomach. She still had the claw in it. How could she not remember.

Amu dropped to the floor, holding onto her stomach. Not even Rima noticed! Maybe she was tired after all…

"You okay?" Ikuto's voice had a mix of regret in it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't your fault anyways." Amu tried to say, but the words sounded lower and lower until she blanked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You up?" Ikuto smirked at Amu, who was in bed wearing an oversized shirt. She blushed instantly at the thought of what Ikuto did.

"Stop thinking up ideas, perverted kid." IKuto said calmly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm not the perverted one here!" Amu started getting up but then felt the pain from her stomach and dropped back down. Her stomach was wrapped with bandages, her arm was too.

And she felt her eye bandages were off. She was looking with both eyes. She needed to thank Rima later.

"Since you're up, I might as well leave." Ikuto yawned like a little kitten and got up.

"Wait, were you up the whole time?" Amu asked him right before he jumped off her balcony.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smirked and jumped off.

"You idiot!" She tried to scream, but her morning voice didn't have enough energy.

She sighed, then she heard something. Amu turned her head to the balcony and a black note came flying in. It said:

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_You have been accepted into Realm Academy. The school where from ages 15-20 are allowed to battle each other and learn new techniques. Since you are only 13, you will need to have special training in our private program for two years before entering. Training starts in exactly one month. Be there, or else you will not be accepted into the academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Realm Academy Headmaster_

Amu couldn't believe it. She got into the elite boarding school. Of course she would have to work her ass off for two years, but it was always her dream to go to the academy. She wondered who else was going….

**Okay, that was a very long chappy. I think I might of rushed it a bit…Oh well, the sequel will be called Realm Academy, very original, right?XD Anyhoo, it's not going to come out so soon cause I've been working on a new fanfic. Bye for now! Please review!**


End file.
